


a popiół opada

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, Family of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence, Male-Female Friendship, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya - Mentioned, POV Second Person, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smoking, Team as Family, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Opowieści po wojnie.





	a popiół opada

**Author's Note:**

>   * notki odautorskie na dole o/
> 


_ To nie ja, Makoto krzyczy, szeroko otwarte oczy błyszczą mu jaśniej niż gwiazdy na niebie, których nie widziałeś od tak dawna (tygodni? Miesięcy?), i nagle patrzysz na niego zza siatki, i nagle słyszysz chrzęst kości miażdżonych blokiem, i nie odwracasz wzroku, a mimo to widzisz, jak inni spoglądają na ciebie, obrzydzeni, nienawistni, a Makoto– _ __   
A Makoto nie budzi się, gdy zrywasz się do siadu i przypominasz sobie, jak się oddycha. Zaciskasz powieki, przeganiasz koszmarną marę (nie odchodzi, nigdy nie odchodzą), przeklinasz się i przeklinasz, serce bije szaleńczo, a ty wciągasz powietrze szybko, zbyt szybko, z odgłosem przypominającym szloch, wplatasz dłoń we włosy i ciągniesz za nie, ból nie otrzeźwia, nic tego nie robi – jak zwykle. A potem twój wzrok pada na wciąż uśpionego Makoto i przypominasz sobie, że to było tylko – tylko zniekształcone wspomnienie, świeże i kłujące mimo upływu czasu. Sen.   
Nie wiesz, który raz przypominasz to sobie, nie liczysz.   
Nie zaśniesz już, wiesz o tym, zatem odrzucasz kołdrę z nóg i kładziesz stopy na podłodze. Przez chwilę nie ruszasz się, uspokajasz oddech i skupiasz się na chłodzie paneli. Prostujesz się i chwytasz bluzę rzuconą na krzesło, którą naciągasz podczas spaceru w stronę drzwi balkonu. Mieszkasz w apartamencie pełnym okien, lecz wolisz patrzeć na prawdziwe niebo bez ograniczeń. Nie wziąłeś okularów, więc potykasz się o leżącą na podłodze książkę o astrologii, i wymyślasz półgłosem na Hagakure, gdy otwierasz drzwi i stajesz na podeście, na samym dachu, kilkanaście pięter nad ziemią. Wdychasz chłodne, nocne powietrze. Smakuje smogiem, spalinami, jesienią i dymem papierosowym.   
— Kyouko — mówisz. Na początku nie patrzysz na nią, i tak wiesz, jaką ją ujrzysz.   
— Byakuya — odpowiada po kilku sekundach. Jest zbyt późno, by używać nazwisk.   
Opierasz się o barierkę koło niej i spoglądasz na Kyouko. Patrzy przed siebie, jej krótkie włosy rzucają cienie kryjące jej oczy, między długimi palcami trzyma z gracją papierosa. Zauważa twoje spojrzenie i zwraca się ku tobie bez uśmiechu. Gdy przykłada dłoń do twarzy, by się zaciągnąć, jej palce w ciemnej rękawiczce zasłaniają całe usta. Jedna połowa biała, jedna czarna, jak... Spinasz się.   
Jest zbyt późno na pytania, więc Kirigiri po prostu wyjmuje z kieszeni szlafroka paczkę Marlboro i częstuje cię jednym. Przyjmujesz go i odpalasz wyjętą z kieszeni bluzy zapalniczką. Wciągasz dym prosto do płuc i czujesz mocny smak nienaznaczony toksyczną goryczą.   
— Przedwojenny — zauważasz.   
— Znaleziono karton w pewnym schronie — potwierdza. Światła odrodzonego miasta pełgają pod wami.   
— Nie naruszono potem pewnych procedur dotyczących zdawania używek? — pytasz retorycznie.   
— Nie mam na ten temat wystarczającej ilości informacji — odpowiada Kyouko, wydmuchując dym. — Moje priorytety są inne.   
— Inne? — tym razem ty zadajesz retoryczne pytanie. Zbyt późno, byś nie wiedział. Zbyt późno, by nie dotykać palących tematów, nie omijać ich niczym ogni umierających symboli.   
Kyouko spogląda na ciebie z zastanowieniem, nim kącik jej ust unosi się w pewnym siebie uśmieszku (tym samym, jak na sądach, gdy już wiedziała; gdy była gotowa nacisnąć razem z wami przycisk i zabić przyjaciela), który doskonale znasz. I jak zwykle uderza cię, ile czasu minęło od dnia, w którym się poznaliście. I jak zwykle widzisz uśmiechającą się pewnie nastolatkę, której obraz nakłada się na ten przed tobą – ten kobiety z podkrążonymi oczami, starą blizną od kuli na odsłoniętym przedramieniu i siwymi kosmykami w tak krótkich (sama je obcinała, spojrzenie miała wtedy stalowe) włosach.   
— Znalazłeś nowego psychiatrę? — pyta, zręcznie zmieniając temat i wytrącając cię z zamyślenia.   
— Czekam, aż leki od poprzedniego wreszcie zaczną działać. — Przymykasz oczy i strzepujesz popiół. Kyouko kładzie dłoń na twoim ramieniu.   
— Minęło już tyle czasu — zauważa. Jej głos jest miękki i cichy. Czuły.   
— Czas ma to do siebie, że mija. Niezwykle szybko, nie sądzisz? — uśmiechasz się słodko–gorzko. Oboje wiecie, o czym mówisz.   
— Dwadzieścia lat. Ponad połowa naszego życia — Kyouko zauważa z cieniem melancholii.   
— Spójrz, ile się zmieniło. — Masz ochotę się zaśmiać. — Ty, ja, świat. Wszystko.   
— Nie zgodzę się tutaj — odpowiada cicho, z mocą. — Pozostaliśmy tacy sami. Nie stoimy w miejscu, ale i nie zapominamy.   
— Jakże mamy zapomnieć? — przygryzasz wargę. Akademia Nadziei, Akademia Rozpaczy, Towa City, wyspa Jabberwock, incydent w kwaterze głównej, Nagoja, powstanie w Shizuoce, incydent w Gifu, mógłbyś wyliczać w nieskończoność, tak jak i mógłbyś liczyć nieskończone blizny, zranienia, połamane kości, operacje, dni w śpiączce. Dwadzieścia lat walk.   
— Ale wojna się skończyła — Kyouko jak zwykle odczytuje twoje myśli. Tym razem pozwalasz sobie na krótki śmiech i kładziesz dłoń na jej dłoni. — Wciąż mamy nadzieję.   
— Mamy Makoto — wymyka ci się i od razu tego żałujesz, bo oczy Kyouko ciemnieją. Nie puszczasz jej dłoni, przepraszasz ją tym gestem za swoje uczucie do Makoto, Makoto uczucie do ciebie i brak uczuć do niej. Kochała go, smutną miłością samotnej nastolatki, i czasem (teraz) wiesz, że ta arogancka nastolatka wciąż w niej jest. Ale Kyouko odwraca dłoń i obejmuje palcami twoje, i wiesz, że nadal nie żywi za to urazy do nikogo. Naprawdę się zmieniliśmy, myślisz, dorośliśmy. Dziecinne urazy i spory, wypalone rozpaczą, i nie tylko one, zaciskasz mocniej palce.   
— Uważaj.   
— Hm? — spoglądasz na nią, potem, kierowany jej spojrzeniem, na wciąż trzymanego papierosa, na którego końcu utworzył się wałeczek popiołu. — Ach. Dzięki — mówisz bez wysiłku, jeden ruch i popiół rozsypuje się na drobne fragmenty, które spadają i wirują. Zaciągasz się jeszcze parę razy, nim zduszasz żar i wrzucasz niedopałek do popielniczki, po czym mówisz nonszalancko — Napiłbym się. Dołączysz?   
— Jeśli posiadasz coś innego niż to paskudne piwo, z chęcią — Kyouko uśmiecha się krzywo.   
— Whisky?   
— Z przyjemnością. Ale, ale! — unosi palec i przez moment wygląda na młodszą o kilkanaście lat. — Przypominam ci o twoich lekach. — Ona też je brała, dopóki nie przestały działać.   
— Do diabła z lekami — mówisz z humorem. — Makoto mnie prześwięci, lecz to nic nowego.   
— Zakładasz, że Makoto się dowie — zauważa Kyouko, unosząc brew.   
— I się nie mylę. Znam cię przecież.   
— Sprzeciw. — Uśmiecha się ciepło, ale oczy ma smutne. — Zatem chodźmy.   
Przyjaciele, myślisz. To się na pewno zmieniło. Makoto śpiący w waszej wspólnej sypialni, pokój obok Asahina i Hagakure, naprzeciwko Fukawa, o ile nie spędza nocy u Komaru. I Kyouko, która pół godziny później (jak zwykle) zaszokuje cię swoją odpornością na mocniejsze alkohole, Kyouko, której nie musisz tłumaczyć spotkań w nocy na dachu (bo nie liczysz nieskończoności), Kyouko, która rozumie koszmary. Kyouko, która też jest feniksem, ale się już nie spala.   
Wojna się skończyła.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * betowane (chyba?) przez szeh @szeherezadeę.
>   * jeśli ci się spodobało, to proszę skomentuj/skudosuj c:
>   * to jest. bardzo, bardzo stary tekst, pamiętam, że pracowałem nad nim gdzieś w wakacje '15. lol. i, prawdę mówiąc, nie za bardzo chce mi się go poprawiać, więc po prostu skorygowałem najbardziej rażące błędy i wrzucam ponownie.
>   * lubię relację togamiego z kirigiri. to są fajne, mądre dzieciaki, oboje są też dość mocno poharatani psychicznie przez los, oboje są niesamowicie inteligentni, no i oboje mają też podobne, sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. ot co, uwielbiam ich dwoje pisać (co pewnie widać po tych wszystkich togiri, które popełniłem).
> 



End file.
